


Of Milkshakes, Onesies and Miniature Roses

by coupdetart



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96z, Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Party, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, have i said word vomit yet, hi ashley, literally just word vomit tbh, lmao i just realized they're all of 96z, meanie if you squint, soonhoon fluff, svt 96 line, take a shot every time the word cute pops up, we have a bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupdetart/pseuds/coupdetart
Summary: Soonyoung has always liked small things. Jihoon is a smol bean.Also the fic where Jihoon dresses up for birthday parties and Soonyoung is a klutz.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [circeltea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circeltea/gifts).



> i literally have never written fanfic but somehow i wrote this a few months back and never finished it but i sort of promised ash that i would so HERE IT IS

Soonyoung has always liked small things.

He prefers buying travel-sized condiments, and not just because they were cheaper. Once when he was at the aquarium with his family, instead of paying attention to the big fishes in large tanks that were on display, Soonyoung was entranced with the tiny guppies the zoo-keeper brought in for the feeding show. (Soonyoung had to flee the scene when the feeding commenced, he felt bad for the guppies.)

He would buy party sized milk packets, the ones meant for toddlers, just because they were smaller than the average adult sized ones. When he drinks from them, the people around him would stare at him, not because he was an overgrown adult hamster drinking from a tiny box of milk, but because it was _cute_ that an overgrown adult hamster drinking from a tiny box of milk for kids aged 5 and below.

 _So what_ , Soonyoung thinks. _Milk is still milk_. He just likes the packaging, because it’s small. He would buy the ones that come in regular sized boxes, but he wouldn’t enjoy drinking from them as much.

He would also spend money on little ornaments, just to satisfy his fixation on tiny cute material.

Like right now, Soonyoung just got back from the mall, where he purchased a pair of baby shoes just because he found them squeal-worthy. It doesn’t matter that he’s only 20, is struggling to finish business school and get his degree, and has no children.

“What the fuck, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo deadpans when he came home to their shared apartment to show his best friend the shoes he bought.

Soonyoung holds up the shoes. “Aren’t they cute?”

Wonwoo blinks. “You’re gay.”

“What does that have to do with my baby shoes?”

“You won’t even have kids to give them to.”

“They’re mine!”

“What are you going to do with them? Use them as finger puppet props? I doubt your gigantic feet would fit into them.”

Soonyoung frowns. He stashes the shoes into his backpack. Flopping himself on the couch, he grabs a bowl of popcorn that was on the coffee table and helps himself.

“Gross,” he says, realizing the popcorn was stale. “Why did you even leave them out?”

“Get your own,” Wonwoo slumps down next to him and grabs a handful. “I like them stale.”

Soonyoung makes a face. “Weirdo.”

“Says the person who buys miniature bowling balls and baby shoes that do not serve a single purpose in his life at the moment, or ever, for that matter.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes and stifles a comment.

“Hey,” Wonwoo speaks up after a while. “Are you going to Seungcheol’s party this Saturday?”

“Nah, I can’t. I’ve got my sister’s birthday to attend.”

Wonwoo raises his eyebrows. “Can’t you skip? I’m sure you’d rather be with us than surrounded by a bunch of 6 year olds and makeshift clowns who barely know how to shape balloons into snakes.”

“Can’t. My mum made me promise I’d help out. Besides, my sister will throw a tantrum if I bail on her.”

“Is Chicky coming again this year?”

Soonyoung groans. “No, thank god. They stopped their services after one incident where the kids had gotten so worked up and knocked Chicky down, and then 10 of them decided it would be fun to pile themselves on top of him. Poor man had to get hooked to a nebulizer machine after that.”

Wonwoo whistles. “Wow.”

“Yeah. So my mother told me she found a couple of college kids who advertised that they dress up and entertain at kid parties and she hired them instead. It’s a whole lot cheaper than Chicky.”

“Wow,” Wonwoo says again. “Imagine doing that for a part time job. That’d be fun.”

Soonyoung shrugs. “Probably. If you’re good with children.”

“Let’s do that. Become part time clowns.”

“Wonwoo, the last time a toddler got close to you because you were wearing your Pororo pyjamas, you ran away.”

“Hey, in my defence, her ice-cream was melting. Her hands were icky and I didn’t want her to stain my pyjamas.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “Baby.”

“ _Again_ , says the person who bought pureed food for infants because he thinks the packaging was adorable.”

A handful of popcorn finds their way heading straight to Wonwoo’s face.

*

Despite being a miniature-lover, Soonyoung isn’t all that great with mini humans.

That Saturday, he did, in fact, find out that he’d rather be drinking his sanity out and get his ass dragged home by Wonwoo than be surrounded with pink and blue balloons, tons of matching decorations and a bunch of 6-year-olds running around, yelling their tiny lungs out and bumping into him every few minutes.

(Soonyoung was put on balloon duty and tried to fill them up with as little air as he could, but his mother had walked in the room and after initially thinking Soonyoung was trying to set up a ball pit, she ushered him out and put him on decoration duty instead.)

After getting slammed into the living room wall by a bunch of kids running around playing tag, Soonyoung sighs and wonders why his mother didn’t get her tubes tied right after he was born.

Before he could continue tiptoeing his way into his safe haven of a room, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Not so fast young man.” his mother says. “You need to help me out in the kitchen.”

Soonyoung groans. “Mom, are you sure you even need me there? Do you remember what happened during Thanksgiving?”

Also known as the time when Soonyoung put the turkey in the oven and accidentally set the timer 4 hours too long and 300 degrees too high.

He was met with a glare that made him cower and regret opening his mouth in the first place.

“You won’t even be cooking, I just need you to cut up the brownies and kimbap I made earlier. Now, go. The guests are arriving soon.”

*

Soonyoung, being Soonyoung, has led him to cut the brownie pieces a little too small for his mother’s liking.

“Honey, I know our guests are mostly six, but they’re not incapable of chewing on a regular sized brownie. These are literally bite sized. We’re not feeding kittens.” His mother sighs. “Why don’t you bring the milkshakes out to the table instead?”

On the kitchen counter stood probably two dozen milkshake glasses, filled to the brim with strawberry milkshake and topped with whipped cream and sprinkles. A very simple task with clear and straightforward instructions from his mother. What could possibly go wrong, right?

Wrong.

A little too excited at the thought of getting his job done and getting the hell out of there, Soonyoung walked a little too fast, a little inattentive, and eye-level a little bit higher to notice the small clown clad in a polka-dot onesie and rainbow wig before ramming himself into said person, spilling all the contents of two glasses of milkshake that he was holding all over the poor man.

Horrified, the milkshake glass slips from Soonyoung’s hands and falls onto the floor with a clatter.

“Fuck, oh my god, I’m sorry!” Soonyoung starts. His hands were trying to grab onto whatever cloth that was nearby because the guy’s face was drenched.

He grabs a hold on a bunch of tissues from the coffee table and tries to catch off some of the milkshake that was slowly starting to drip onto the floor.

Attempting to wipe the boy’s face clean, Soonyoung tries to get a good look of the person whose day he managed to possibly ruin. Said person was small— _small,_ Soonyoung thinks— and his wiping actions halts briefly.

The person, who was unlucky enough to have crossed paths with Soonyoung at that very moment, was eerily still and quiet, like he didn’t just get milkshake poured onto his face by a klutz, and said klutz is now trying to wipe his face with a bunch of tissues.

“I—I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Soonyoung tries.

“No shit, Sherlock.” The boy replies.

*

Jihoon stares at this guy—this _idiot_ —who was sprinting like he had the devil on his tail, as he attempts to wipe off the disgusting, sticky, melted ice-cream concoction from his face.

And out of all places, it just had to be his _face_. Why couldn’t this guy have dunked it on top of his hideous wig? No, it just had to be his face.

It’s not the first time the universe decides to pull this _I’m in a hurry and I’m not aware of my surrounding and holy shit I accidentally spilled coffee onto someone’s front_ but in Jihoon’s case, he gets the short end of the stick, and instead of getting coffee spilled onto his (horrendous) polka-dot costume, he gets milkshake on both his clothes _and_ face.

It’s probably because the idiot who did it is about a head taller than him, and Jihoon takes the opportunity to curse the universe yet again.

The boy, who he assumes is Mrs. Kwon’s son-- because when Mrs. Kwon hired him, she had mentioned a son who goes to the same college he does-- is still trying his very best to wipe off the stain on the front of his clown costume. But apparently Mrs. Kwon’s son is an idiot, because stains don’t work that way.

Jihoon is still staring at him. He still looks alarmed, like he accidentally broke his mother’s favourite vase and is trying to glue the pieces back together, and in his eyes, wide with—guilt?—and lips parted, showing his two front teeth—

He snapped out of it when Mrs. Kwon’s son— _Soohyung_? _Sooyoung_?—finally locks eyes with him, hands stilling from his previous cleaning actions.

 _Soonyoung_ utters an apology and something Jihoon gets from _a lot_ of people _all the freaking time,_ and Jihoon makes a sarcastic remark like only Jihoon would.

The two of them stayed in that position and it lasted for a few moments until Soonyoung just has to fuck up, _again._

“Wow,” He says, mouth agape. “You’re really small.”

Jihoon’s mouth falls open. _HOW DARE HE??_

He feels his blood boil and just as Jihoon was about to introduce his knee to this asshole’s crotch, he hears his name being called out and turns around to find Junhui looking surprised, in in his striped onesie and red wig, holding a bunch of balloons in one hand.

"Jihoon, what happened?"

"Oh nothing, just got too excited and dunked my face into a bowl of ice-cream, no big deal." Jihoon deadpans.

Soonyoung glances from Jihoon to Junhui, and judging from the somewhat similar matching dunce costumes they are wearing, he realizes that he had just dunked milkshake in the face of the party’s entertainment.

"Oh god I’m so sorry."

Jihoon's face is already clean of milkshake, only left with a sticky residue nothing water can't fix, but the front of his costume was drenched, and he doesn't know if he's happy or angry about it.

On the bright side, his costume is ruined, he could tap out and not have to make a fool of himself in front of noisy kids. He’s sure Junhui can do that all by himself. But he remembers that he was already paid deposit so he should do his job no matter what.

Junhui was probably thinking the same thing when he says, "You should go wash your face and change. I’m sure you can still entertain in your normal clothes."

"We came here already dressed like this you moron.”

"Oh. So, um, what are we gonna do?" 

 

So there they were, an hour later, performing magic tricks in front of the party guests, Junhui wowing most of the kids, shaping balloons into what Jihoon thinks doesn't remotely resemble anything at all.

Jihoon, on the other hand, is in Soonyoung's pink elephant onesie that the boy kindly lent him when he offered to clean his mess. The problem is that it is 2 sizes too big on him, the trunk covering most his face and goes down to his chest, and makes him look like a sad, deflated version of that elephant from Pocoyo.

Looking visibly displeased at his article of clothing and the fact that he seems like a bigger idiot standing next to Junhui, who actually looks the role instead of resembling an underfed, runaway zoo creature, he vaguely ponders why Soonyoung would possess a pink elephant onesie in the first place.

Jihoon makes a mental note to pack a spare set of clothes in case he gets hired by a bunch of clumsy monkeys again.

Soonyoung stands by the desert table and looks over to the gazebo where Jihoon and Junhui are trying to impress the children with balloon animals, or at least, Junhui is trying. The boy might not show it that much, but Soonyoung is pretty sure Jihoon would rather, literally, dunk his head in the fruit punch bowl than having to put up with the children’s (and Junhui’s) antics.

He manages a giggle when he sees one of the kids trying to get onto Jihoon’s back for a piggy ride, oblivious to the boy’s obvious distaste for touching. He smiles fondly when he sees Jihoon going along with it.

Soonyoung still feels horrible about the whole ordeal, seeing how mismatched the hired act for the day were; one dressed up as what he was hired for and the other looking like he hadn’t done a month’s worth of laundry and had to borrow someone else’s Halloween costume, and knowing that it’s his fault.

He was relieved that his mother, nor any other partygoers, for that matter, has not questioned the duo for not being uniformed, but instead is impressed by how good Junhui is with children and are cooing lovingly at his pink elephant sidekick.

(Soonyoung was also relieved that nobody noticed the pink elephant costume was his, as he vaguely remembers putting it on during last year’s party.)

      **Jeonbok**

Hey hows the princess party going

      **Soonold**

excuse you the theme is fairyland ok

      **Jeonbok**

ok sorry lol hows my pretty fairy soonie doing

      **Soonold**

i am an idiot and i fucked up

      **Jeonbok**

so nothing new then

      **Soonold**

i accidentally slushied a cute guy

     **Jeonbok**

WHATCUTEGUyusjzkjok hold up tell me later mingyus coming my way bye

      **Soonold**

wow thx much amazing friend of mine such support

what mingyu ;]

 

The party finally wraps up two hours later, with most of the party guests gone home and Soonyoung's little sister asleep on top of her pile of presents and surrounded by torn wrapping paper, Soonyoung himself is sitting up against the living room wall with icing on his nose, eyelids drooping and mouth slightly ajar.

Just as the first stage of sleep was about to welcome him, he feels a sharp jab on his shoulder.

"Hey," a voice says.

Soonyoung’s eyes spring open and notices someone crouching in front of him, and he comes face to face with tired eyes, a small nose and pink--

"Look, there’s no way I'm putting my sticky costume back on, so I'm going to have to wear this home."

Soonyoung blinks.

"So, um," Jihoon pulls the hoodie of Soonyoung's elephant onesie down and scratches his head. "I'll drop by sometime and give it back to you, okay?"

"No, its fine! I'll-- I don't want to cause you any more trouble than I already have. I'll pick it up when I return your onesie, I'll clean them nicely I promise!"

"Sure, that'd work too.” Jihoon shrugs. “Your mum told me we attend the same university so we could meet up at the cafeteria on Monday during lunch break.”

Soonyoung's eyes widen. "You told my mother about this?"

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “No, she said that when she called Junhui to ask for our services.”

“Oh,” Soonyoung says, relieved. There was a slight pause. “So, um, what are you majoring in?”

Jihoon looks wary but nevertheless answers after a while. “Music. You?”

"Business. Hey, I think I've seen you before." Something pops up in Soonyoung’s brain. "You performed during the Arts Festival a few weeks before right? You played the piano. And you sang."

Jihoon is reminded of the time he sang a classic 90’s Korean ballad during the Arts Festival. His voice cracked a bit and he messed up the chords due to his jitters and before Jihoon could reply, Soonyoung speaks again.

"You have a really nice voice."

Lee Jihoon does NOT blush. He does not blush. He does not 

"Your cheeks are red. It’s cute.” Soonyoung smiles. “You're cute."

 _HOLD UP._ First this guy pours milkshake all over him. Then he calls him small. _Then_ he gets put into a pink elephant onesie. THEN he gets called cute.

Jihoon (thinks) does not like being called cute.

Thankfully, it seems like the universe is actually trying to apologize for screwing up Jihoon’s day and right now, as if trying to salvage what was left of his dignity and save his ass from further possible embarrassment, it decides to put Junhui at the door frame, calling out to Jihoon and saying that they should probably leave now and whines that he has a 10-page paper due Monday that he has yet to start on.

So he stands up and starts to walk away when a hand grabs his wrists, pulling and jerking him back. Jihoon already doesn’t like his job, and he turns to glare at the person who’s making today’s work more unpleasant than it already is.

His eyes soften when they meet Soonyoung’s.

 _He kind of looks like a hamster_ , Jihoon thinks. _Or a clock_.

A faint smile starts to tug at his lips but Jihoon mentally slaps himself and is reminded that he’s supposed to be angry at the guy.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung starts. “For everything that happened today. I really should have been more careful.”

(Soonyoung’s palm is still clasped around Jihoon’s tiny wrist, and he tries really hard not to stare and squeal at the contrast. Jihoon feels a blush creeping up to his cheeks, again, and tries to imagine the time Junhui wore a tight leotard and tutu to kill his giddiness. WHY IS THIS STUPID CLUMSY ADULT SIZED SUGARGLIDER GIVING HIM HEART PALPATATIONS??)

“Yeah, you should.” Jihoon says, pulling himself free from Soonyoung’s grasp and walking towards Junhui. “Try not to stretch my onesie. Or shrink it, for that matter.”

*

While doing laundry, Soonyoung tries to refrain himself from setting the dryer on too high as he visualizes a furious Jihoon holding a toddler-sized clown onesie.

*

It’s Monday when Soonyoung arrives at the cafeteria 20 minutes before lunch break because his professor decided that he would rather be spending his time on early lunch than finishing up the lesson.

So Soonyoung settles down at one of the tables, a paper bag containing Jihoon’s clothes in his hand and waits.

Jihoon arrives 5 minutes after people started swarming into the cafeteria, carrying a guitar that’s almost as big as himself, eyes wandering for a few seconds before spotting Soonyoung and heads over to where he’s sitting.

Soonyoung fails to conceal a fond smile when he spots Jihoon with his gigantic guitar in tow.

“What are you smirking at?” Jihoon barks, eyeing Soonyoung warily.

Soonyoung shakes his head, but his smile doesn’t falter. “Nothing, it’s just that—“

“Dude, I swear if you call me short one more time I’ll chuck you with my guitar.”

“But I’ve never called you short?” Soonyoung says, eyebrows raised, smile turning into a smirk. “I’ve only ever called you cute.”

Jihoon’s cheeks feel hot and he prays to God that Soonyoung won’t notice.

Soonyoung does notice but he’s nice enough not to say anything. Instead he takes it all in and tries to drill the image of Jihoon’s red cheeks and pouty lips into the back of his mind.

“Shut up,” Jihoon finally says. He thrusts Soonyoung’s folded elephant onesie into his chest and huffs, like the sophisticated grown man he claims to be. “Now give me back my clothes so I can get going and we don’t have to see each other again.”

At that, Soonyoung raises the paper bag above his head, far from Jihoon’s reach, and raises an eyebrow. “But why can’t we see each other again?”

Jihoon doesn’t know if he wants to cry, die, or slap the living shit out of Soonyoung and his long arms.

“Why?!” Jihoon cries. “Let’s see. You’re annoying. You’re taking up my practice time. You poured two glasses of milkshake all over me—“

“Alright,” Soonyoung interrupts. “Alright. Point taken. I’m sorry. I really am.”

He hands over the paper bag and Jihoon takes it, mutters a soft ‘thanks’ and starts to turn on his heel but before he could head towards the cafeteria exit, Soonyoung calls out for him.

“Wait!” He says, and Jihoon sighs before turning back to face him.

“What now?”

“Can’t I at least treat you lunch? To make up for Saturday?” Soonyoung asks with hopeful eyes.

“I told you, this is my practice time.”

“Oh,” Soonyoung replies, looking dejected. He looks nervous as he fiddles with his fingers before saying, “Some other time then?”

Jihoon stares at him, mildly confused. He takes a moment to answer and finds himself wondering why Soonyoung even bothers. He can’t help but get his hopes high, but he pushes it back down by reminding himself that the guy just wants to redeem himself.

Finally, Jihoon sighs and looks up to Soonyoung’s expectant eyes, wondering why they have such an effect on him.

“Fine,” He agrees, and Soonyoung breaks into a blinding smile that makes Jihoon want to punch him.

On the lips.

With his own.

The amount of times Jihoon has to mentally slap himself is implausible.

“Great! I know this great diner nearby that has amazing nachos and I’d love to bring you there.” Soonyoung claims. “Are you free tomorrow evening?”

 “Yeah, my class ends at 5.” Jihoon replies.

“Cool! I’ll meet you in front of the gates?” Soonyoung asks.

Jihoon agrees and starts toward the exit, unaware of Soonyoung pumping his fist in the air in victory.

*

In his room, three hours later, Jihoon doesn’t only find his hideous clown onesie folded nicely at the bottom of the paper bag, but he also comes across a bouquet of miniature roses placed inside a tiny, glass vase the size of his palm.

Jihoon squints in confusion before grabbing his phone.

               

**LJH**

You accidentally put a Christmas ornament inside the bag, moron

 

Because Jihoon also found a piece of paper that contains a telephone number that he assumes is Soonyoung’s because who else would write _Call me!!! >.<_

The reply was immediate.

 

     **Soonold**

It wasn’t an accident ;)

     **LJH**

Look dressing up as Santa’s elf during Christmas parties is annoying okay

Now you’re just mocking my job

      **Soonold**

wait what you actually do that

how cute

no but srsly tho those roses are for you

       **LJH**

Why are they polly pocket sized?

       **Soonold**

because they’re cute. like you.

and no i didn’t shrink them on accident

       **LJH**

SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

No. But I’ll make your disappearance look like one.

 

Junhui slips into their shared room unnoticed and spots Jihoon texting furiously, ears red and muttering something that sounded like “ _stupid toothy hamster”_ under his breath.

Smiling as he sets his backpack down, Junhui praises himself for persuading Jihoon into being his partner for the party last weekend.

He prays to whichever God that’s listening at the moment for Jihoon and this Clumsy Hamster Guy to work out, because frankly, the songs his roommate have composed are all tremendously miserable Junhui can’t bear the second hand heartbreak anymore.

*

Said God was probably sick and tired of Jihoon’s depressing melodies as well and pitied Junhui’s bleeding soul so when Jihoon and Soonyoung met for their dinner ‘date’ – “It’s _not_ a date, Soonyoung.”—Jihoon voices what has been bugging his mind ever since Soonyoung’s little tactics of trying to make up to him.

“You don’t have to do this anymore, you know,” Jihoon starts, picking on his nachos.

“Do what?” Soonyoung asks, looking up from his kiddie meal (that he ordered only because he wanted the bite-sized hamburgers and juice box) to look at Jihoon with questioning eyes.

“All this.” Jihoon mentions to the table. “You don’t have to try to make it up to me anymore. I forgive you. It was just a stupid, unfortunate incident, that’s all.”

Soonyoung stays silent and continues to stare at Jihoon. His eyes trail from Jihoon’s eyes, that he thinks looks somewhat guilty and a little bit sad, and Soonyoung just wants to cup his face and pepper his head in kisses.

He hesitates at first, but proceeds to reach out for Jihoon’s hand and entwines their fingers together. He feels the other boy stiffen and he sees Jihoon trying to look at everything but his face, and so, with his other hand, Soonyoung places two fingers on Jihoon’s chin and tilts his face up, securing eye contact.

“Jihoon,” He starts. “I’m not doing this just because I still feel sorry.”

Soonyoung pauses. He takes a breath and continues.

“This may sound weird because we just met a few days ago and I spilled milkshake all over you and you have every right to be mad and annoyed at me and even file a restraining order but what I’m trying to say is that I really really like you.”

Jihoon feels his breath hitch. Soonyoung isn’t done.

“I also love how cute you looked wearing my elephant onesie and I really want to see it again, so datememaybe?”

Soonyoung took a sharp inhale of breath as Jihoon stares back at him.

 _Oh shit,_ Soonyoung thinks. _I fucked up again what if he’s dating that tall clown guy he was with what if hes not even gay what if I said the wrong things—_

But then, Jihoon tightens his grip on Soonyoung’s fingers and his lips curves into a smile and Soonyoung just wants to scream because it’s so _beautiful._

“I like you too.” Jihoon admits softly. His casts his eyes down, spotting their intertwined fingers and goes into deep blushing mode.

Soonyoung does that wide, toothy smile of his and leans forward to get closer to Jihoon. His free hand cups Jihoon’s cheek and the latter turns bashful and tries to hide himself in Soonyoung’s palm, resulting in him looking like a cat being petted.

Soonyoung literally squeals and this earns him a jab from Jihoon right in the rib.

But it also gives him a red-faced Jihoon and Soonyoung smiles before leaning down to press a kiss on Jihoon’s cheek.

*

“What’s with all these miniscule knick-knacks?” Jihoon asks as he paces around Soonyoung’s room, admiring his collection shelf.

“I sort of have a thing for small stuff.”

“Oh,” Jihoon says, indifferent.

Soonyoung blinks.

“That explains those roses.”

*

“I didn’t expect this when you said you met a cute guy.” Wonwoo whispers. He steals a glance at Jihoon, who was clad in Soonyoung’s elephant onesie yet again, curled up on the sofa, seemingly fast asleep. “Is this the little bean you’ve been talking about?”

Jihoon wasn’t really asleep and Wonwoo looks on with evident amusement as Soonyoung finds himself being chased around his own apartment by his own boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> rip i literally dont know what i just did
> 
> i'd like to grow and improve so constructive criticism is very much appreciated!


End file.
